


Another Life

by CmdrCody2224 (TimeLadyMirror)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/CmdrCody2224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is having trouble sleeping alone. Cody helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday present for my friend bloodwingsniper on Tumblr. Enjoy.

Obi-Wan tossed and turned in his bed in the Jedi Temple, exhausted but unable to sleep. This was the sixth night in a row that he found himself in such a situation, and he knew the cause. He needed Cody by his side to sleep. In the seven months they spent undercover, he’d become so accustomed to the warmth and comfort of the commander’s solid body spooning him, the soft snores that lulled him to sleep far better than any lullaby, the steady beat of the greatest heart he’s ever known so soothing in his ear. But now he was in his bed: alone, cold, and silent. It was torture. With a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan sat up in his bed and rubbed his face wearily. After a long moment, he swung his legs over and headed to his kitchenette. He may as well look over some reports while he was awake. But first, tea.

After some hours spent this way, with Obi-Wan’s mind more on his time with Cody than the reports in front of him, the door to his quarters slid open, and two men walked in. A better description would be to say Anakin walked in with a clearly reluctant Cody in tow, being dragged in by a firm hand gripping his elbow. Obi-Wan looked up from his pad, one elegant eyebrow raised. Anakin flushed but straightened his back, fixing Obi-Wan with a stare so determined and annoyed that it was almost a glare.

“What’s all this about,” Obi-Wan finally asked. Anakin cleared his throat and jabbed a finger from his free hand in Obi-Wan’s direction. “Look, I don’t know what happened while you two were undercover, but I can feel you pining for him all the way in my room, so here: I got him for you. Now please go to sleep,” Anakin said, waving away Obi-Wan’s protests and shoving Cody in his direction one last time before stalking out of the room, muttering about stubborn clones and even more stubborn masters as the door slid shut behind him. An awkward silence momentarily filled the room. Obi-Wan took the chance to look over his commander. Anakin must have come into the barracks and snatched Cody up from there because he was in his sleep clothes. They were disheveled, as though Cody had put up a fight. His hair was mussed, and his eyes were still sleepy. As always, he was gorgeous. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and rose from his place at the table. Cody closely followed his every movement with his dark eyes, saying nothing. 

“I wasn’t pining after you, I was just,” Obi-Wan paused and peered up into Cody’s eyes. His face was a blank mask, but his eyes were soft and warm. “I was just intensely missing your presence.” The corner of Cody’s lip twitched up in a smile, and his entire face relaxed into it. “I think that might be the definition of pining, sir,” Cody finally said, a hand reaching up to hesitantly cup the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. The Jedi leaned back into the touch, feeling every muscle in his body finally relax as soon as Cody touched him. “Perhaps,” Obi-Wan said, humming as Cody’s strong fingers began kneading the corded muscles of his neck, “but admitting that would mean admitting Anakin was right, and we both know I can’t do that.” Cody’s resulting laugh sent warm shivers down Obi-Wan’s spine, and they remained that way for some time. 

“Would it have been so bad to stay there with me?” Cody’s voice, barely a whisper against the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck, broke through the fog of Obi-Wan’s nearly asleep mind. He started, grunting as he processed the question and pulled the commander out of the embrace they’d automatically pulled each other in. Cody’s eyes, wistful, mournful, searched his quietly. Obi-Wan sensed that he was bracing himself for the rejection he was sure would come, but Obi-Wan could not give that to him. 

“It would have been wonderful, Cody. I don’t think I’ve wanted anything as badly as I wanted to stay there with you,” Obi-Wan said softly. Cody closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. “We can’t go back to that place, Cody, not while the Republic needs us. Perhaps one day, when the war is over,” Obi-Wan trailed off, not daring to finish the sentence. Only once before had he ever contemplated leaving the Order, and even then it had not been a serious thought. But as he looked into Cody’s eyes and saw the same depth and intensity of emotion and devotion he felt reflected back at him, he couldn’t say that this was mere contemplation. Yes, the Force whispered to him, once your tasks are complete you can be with him. 

“You would never leave the Jedi,” Cody said, no trace of doubt in his voice. “I remember what you told me about how you came to be a Padawan. This is who you are, just like being a clone is who I am.” Obi-Wan pressed their mouths together, shoving his tongue down Cody’s throat when he opened his mouth. Cody groaned and submitted to Obi-Wan’s assault, allowing the Jedi to guide him to his bedroom and push him down on the bed. 

Cody’s shirt had ridden up, and Obi-Wan could see the trail of hair that lead down to his dick, the outline of which was already beginning to strain against the soft material of his pants. Obi-Wan pushed Cody’s shirt up over his head but not his arms, effectively trapping the commander’s arms above his head. Obi-Wan then pushed Cody’s pants down, leaving them bunched around his ankles. “Don’t move,” Obi-Wan ordered, and Cody obeyed, hardly daring to draw in each breath. Obi-Wan surveyed his work. Cody lay totally open to him, his lovely brown skin softly glowing under the light filtering through his bedroom shades. His muscular arms were on display, in their overhead position, they allowed Obi-Wan an uninterrupted view of Cody’s defined pectorals and taut abdomen, the gorgeous muscles in his calves and thighs, and of course his dick, beautiful and already hard with anticipation. Obi-Wan favored Cody with a slightly crooked grin. Cody’s eyes glittered a heated black in the dim room.

“You seem to have an unfortunate self-esteem problem, Commander,” Obi-Wan said, allowing his hands to lightly trail up Cody’s flexing thighs and cup his balls. “I don’t like that. You have been inside of me more times than I can count; do you really think I would let an unworthy man that close?” Cody didn’t answer, too busy trying to bite back moans as Obi-Wan massaged him with one hand and stroked up and down the length of him with the other. “Nothing to say, my commander? Usually you’re so chatty,” Obi-Wan said, tongue flickering out to gently lap at the head of Cody’s dick. Beneath him, the muscles in Cody’s ass flexed as he tried to keep still. It was difficult. There was only one other time that they had done this, but Cody knew the rules: if he moved out of the position Obi-Wan put him in, he would stop. 

“W-What do you want me to say, General,” Cody growled, the sentence ending in a hiss as Obi-Wan took the head of him in his mouth and began to gently suck. Obi-Wan hummed, taking more of Cody’s erection in his mouth, sucking and using his tongue to elicit more moans and swears from his lover.

“You want me to apologize for telling the fekking truth? I karking won’t,” Cody snapped, somehow managing to maintain an air of wounded pride even as he bucked into Obi-Wan’s hot mouth. Obi-Wan sat back, releasing Cody’s dick with a wet pop, and pushed his thighs up. He placed a soft, wet kiss on the undersides of Cody’s thighs, hiding his smile when the commander jumped, and placed one wet finger against his opening. “You’re so stubborn, Cody. Between you and I, it doesn’t have to be either or. I do believe we can have our cake and eat it to,” Obi-Wan said as he eased the slick finger inside Cody. Oh, but he had forgotten how much he enjoyed this. His greatest pleasure was in submitting to Cody, letting the man do whatever he pleased with him, safe in the knowledge that Cody would never harm him or betray him, but this was wonderful too. There was such beauty in the way Cody’s breath left him all in a rush, the way he bit his lip as Obi-Wan continued to stroke him, in the desperate, needy look in his eyes as Obi-Wan added a second lubed finger then a third. There was such absolute trust in those black eyes, such love. Obi-Wan had to show Cody it wasn’t one sided.

Obi-Wan quickly shed his clothes, each second away from his lover feeling like a small eternity. He slicked lube on himself and carefully lined up with Cody’s hole. Their faces were centimeters apart, their breathing ragged as anticipation built in the scant air between them. “Please, Obi-Wan,” Cody whimpered. Obi-Wan captured his lips in a searing kiss as he began to push in, swallowing Cody’s low groan. “Star’s end, Cody, you’re so,” Obi-Wan groaned as he began to slowly pump in and out of Cody. The commander moaned, his hips rising and falling in rhythm with Obi-Wan’s, his arms still held above him by his own shirt. His train of thought was gone, consumed by how good, how perfect, how right it felt to be with Cody. He wanted to consume him, to be consumed by him. This is where he was supposed to be: with Cody, in Cody. In this life and any other life. He loved him so much. 

He didn’t say any of this, preferring to fuck his commander as hard as he could take, reveling in the ragged rendition of his name that left Cody’s mouth as he came, coating their bellies in hot spurts. Obi-Wan followed soon after, slowly rocking his hips into Cody until he was done and kissing the man’s sweaty neck. 

Cody pulled his arms out of his shirt and draped them around Obi-Wan’s back, gently petting him. “Would it be inappropriate for me to tell you I loved you,” Obi-Wan eventually asked. Cody snorted. “You’re in me. How can it be more inappropriate that that?” Obi-Wan chuckled then yawned, finally tired enough to sleep.

“I hope you don’t mind my sleeping on you; I fear I can’t sleep without you.” Cody relaxed beneath him, and Obi-Wan could hear the smug smile in his voice as he said, “Lucky for you, you don’t have to.”


End file.
